PF SW 38. und 39. Spielabend: How to become Van Helsing in a thousand Steps
Protokolle neben Dandelos morbiden Konstruktionsplänen: Die Zeit arbeitete noch immer gegen uns: bald würde die magische Ballista voll aufgeladen sein und würde die Kathedrale und damit den Dämonenbaum in ernste Gefahr bringen. Wir waren vor dem Turm der Hervorrufung angekommen, zwischen uns und dem Eingang zur Treppe stand nur eine Brücke, leider eine sehr marode Brücke. Marode und dämonisch. Eine schwarze Flüssigkeit hatte sich darauf ausgebreitet und den Nährboden für abartige Anemonen gebildet, "Andämonen". Da wir von diesem Gewächs nichts Gutes befürchteten, beschlossen wir sie zu umgehen. Mit meinen klebrigen Schuhen konnte ich auch am Rand und an der Unterseite entlanggehen. Ich hatte mich jedoch überschätzt und verlor den Halt. Im freien Federfall schloss ich einen Handel mit Graf Flattermann. Er flog mich hoch und ich erlaubte ihm dafür einen einzelnen Gegenstand, den wir selbst nicht brauchten, bei sich tragen zu dürfen. Auf der anderen Seite angekommen band ich ein Seil fest, mit dem auch der Rest die Kluft passieren konnte. Wir steigen die Treppe hinauf und gelangten früh an eine weitere Barriere, die diesmal nur einen Teil des Turms umspannte. Doch wir sollten kein Problem haben, hindurch zukommen, zumal eine experimentelle Apparatur die Barriere vor uns auseinander schob. Bei näherer Untersuchung des Geräts konnte ich feststellen, dass es sich bei dem Erbauer um den selben Erfinder, wie den des Fötus handelte. Der Barrieren-Überbrücker hatte den treffenden Namen HORST (Hochenergetischer omnipotenter raum-verzerrender subraum-spaltender Türgenerator) Auf der anderen Seite schlich Sindrak vor und konnte einen gelassen wirkenden Agenten des Imperiums mit moderner Steampunk-Ausrüstung erkennen. Wir entschlossen uns zum direkten Kontakt. Der Agent stellte sich als unser alter bekannter und Verräter Douglas Blake heraus. In seiner überheblichen Art machte er uns ein Angebot, bei dem vor allem Durag doppelt nachdenken musste: Er wollte uns eine halbe Millionen Gold geben, wenn wir den Ort sofort verließen und die Zwerge hinter uns entsorgten. Wir diskutierten mit ihm, dass seine Ziele leichtsinnig seien, und man keine Dämonen kontrollieren könne, wenn sie einmal die Neue Welt eingenommen hatten. Doch Douglas blieb Standhaft, sein einziges Interesse galt dem Fortschritt. Der Zwergenkleriker Gorf setzte sich mit uns telepathisch in Kontakt und machte uns bewusst, dass Douglas nur Zeit schinden wollte. Durag zögerte nicht lange. Er warf ein Metal-Eater-Granate. Er warf sie nicht irgendwo hin, sondern gezielt gegen Douglas Blakes Gasmaske. Leider war der Zündungsmechanismus etwas kaputt, sonst hätte es seinen Mundschutz zerfressen. Der Agent flüchtete vor uns, jedoch nicht ohne eine Bombe hinter sich zu werfen. Diese konnte ich jedoch mit meinem Wasserball leicht entschärfen. Wir rennen dem Verräter hinterher, doch er ist zu schnell vor uns. Unser Weg wird von Gerümpel versperrt, den ich jedoch magisch in Stücke sprenge. Endlich waren wir an der Ebene der Ballista angelangt. Uns begrüßt zwar kein Douglas Blake, dafür aber ein Technomancer samt Mecholyt- und Zombiegesindel. Durag erkennt auf der Stelle den Auflademechanismus des Geschützes: Energie wurde von der Spitze des Turms, einem Stein, in Form von Licht an eine Konsole geleitet, die diese wiederum in die Ballista speiste. Durag warf eine Rauchgranate, um sowohl die Gegner zu behindern, als auch den Auflademechanismus zu hemmen. Ich kämpfte mit den letzten Ressourcen und gemeinsam gelang es uns knapp, den gut ausgerüsteten Technomancer zu besiegen, der sogar kurzzeitig das Geschütz selbst zum Leben erweckte. Uns blieb keine Zeit um Luft zu holen, denn im nächsten Moment schaukelte die gesamte Akademie-Insel. Wir erkannten einen Plague-Carrier, der sich an ein Ende der Insel klammerte, und eine Armee von Dämonen beschwörte. Wir nutzten unsere frisch erbeutete Waffe, um dem Wirt des Bösen ein Loch in den Schädel zu brennen. Trotz unserer großen Aktion wurde die Akademie von Dämonen überrannt, so dass wir flüchteten. Nach unserer Bezwingung des kolossalen Dämons hatten die Zwerge für uns Respekt, doch sie würden trotzdem nur einen kleinen Teil des abgemachten Lohns bezahlen, da wir ihren Anführer nicht ausrechend beschützt hatten. Gemeinsam nahmen wir das Portal zurück nach Gnomdon. Wir erschienen in Flammen. In der Core-Tech-AG war ein Brand entfacht. Wir mussten keine Spuren lesen, um dahinter zu kommen, dass Viktoria dieses Feuer gelegt hatte. Ich stabilisierte den Riss-Generator, während Durag in der Lobby die Überreste seines Lehrlings vorfand. Viktoria hatte Tipps geköpft, nachdem sie ihn benutzt hatte, um Grnatenfallen in der AG zu platzieren. Durag sah rot, und dass nicht wegen Alkohol. Es war an der Zeit, dass wir den Vampir beseitigten. Passanten bestätigten uns, dass Viktoria eine Zeit lang gewartet hatte, nachdem wir in dem Riss verschwunden waren, dann hatte sie die AG mit Tipps und Kupferkessel betreten. Zu unserem Glück waren wir nicht lange weg gewesen, ungefähr einen halben Tag. In der AG fingen wir noch eine Fledermaus über eine von Durags schleimigen Granaten. Sie schien zur Überwachung von Viktoria beschworen worden zu sein. Kurz darauf erfuhren wir von einem zweiten Brand in der hängenden Arche. Deren Nachbarn hatten daraufhin endgültig schwarz gesehen und uns bestohlen. Wir beschlossen, uns eine besser versteckte Bleibe zu suchen. Um Viktoria aufzuspüren, wollten wir die dünne Matrone Grett um Informationen bitten, ich blieb jedoch zurück um zu rasten und zu reparieren, weil meine Ressourcen ausgeschöpft waren. Die Matrone empfing sie auch ohne Ankündigung in ihrem bizarren Quartier. In der Eingangshalle erhoben sich prachtvolle und zugleich perverse massive Säulen aus wertvollen Metallen. Ein technisch-modifizierter und -beeinflusster Troll musterte die beiden Scharlatane und ließ sie passieren. Matrone Grett saß in einer Bdewanne, die mehr an einen Kessel erinnerte, der von jedem erdenklichen Winkel von Rohren Zufluss bekam. Der Boden war getränkt und überall rappelten kleine Helfer von ihr herum. Einer ihrer Berater war anwesend, und war oberflächlich betrachtet ein Mensch, doch das war lediglich eine Maske. Grett war beleidigt, dass sie sich erst so spät mit ihr in Kontakt setzten und verstand auch meine Abwesenheit als Respektlosigkeit. Für sie war Buchter ein Fluch, da er so talentiert war, dass sie noch kein Geld von der Core-tech-AG erhalten hatte. Sie war auf einen besseren Handel aus, und wollte im Gegenzug den Aufenthaltsort der Vampirin preisgeben. Sie war auch interessiert in die möglicherweise ungewöhnliche Reisemöglichkeit, dessen Geheimnis in der Core-Tech-AG lag. Durag sah jedoch nicht ein, dass sie eine Leistung erbringen mussten, standen sie doch alle auf einer Seite. Sie verließen die Matrone ohne einen Handel. Gemeinsam suchten wir Kairandoslei auf, um unsere Nachforschungen über Vampire zu beginnen. Wir konnten Viktoria als Schattenläufer-Vampirin identifizieren. Ihr Blutmond-Clan hatte vorwiegend in der Nähe der verbrannten Ebene existiert. Als Schwächen stellten wir Licht, Heiliges und Silber heraus, auch Waffen gegen Schwärme wären hilfreich. Wir sprachen auch unser Erkenntnis um Mechanikus an. In der Religion wird das Nachleben der Priester als ewiges Forschen in der Seelenschmiede beschrieben, was wir sofort mit der Höllenschmiede in Verbindung brachten. Wir bauten uns ein neues Labor (bzw. einen Laden) in ungenutzten Räumen der Optikern auf, dort waren zwar Überwachungs-Wichtel, doch Durag nahm ihnen das gesamte Papier Weg. Der Weg für EPOS war geebnet. Danach teilten wir uns auf. Ich suchte einen talentierten Kunstschmied, der kein Zwerg war, und fand ihn in dem stämmigen Rotschopf Geticks Rückhand. Er interessierte sich besonders für ungewöhnliches, was ihn sehr von allen anderen Gnomen unterschied, denen wir bislang begegnet waren. Ich ging mit ihm in den leeren Pausenraum und präsentierte ihm mein gesammeltes Soulsteel. Rückhand war begeistert. Ich beauftragte ihn damit, aus dem Stahl ein zwergisches Skelett zu schmieden. Insgesamt würde es mich 120.000 Gold kosten, wobei ich Monat für Monat ein Zehntel bezahlen würde. Ich stimmte dem Handel zu, und lies ihm das Metall für etwas Geld zum forschen da. Zeitgleich waren Sindrak und Durag bei einem Experten gegen finstere Kreaturen, bei einem Inquisitor aus Brim, mit einer prachtvollen Ausrüstung, der jedoch alleine war. Ein prächtiger Trimberfolk vor seiner Tür war lediglich eine Illusion. Inquisitor Ragawen mit seinen himmelsblauen Augen wollte uns nicht direkt helfen, weil Brim keinen Krieg gegen Nox auslösen wollte. Er gab jedoch viele hilfreiche Informationen. Wir sollten uns vor allem darüber Gedanken machen, wie wir verhindern sollten, dass Viktoria floh. Außerdem hatte er ein Gift, mit dem man seinen eigenen Körper zu einer Falle gegenüber einem Vampir machte. Ragawen würde für uns die gewünschte Ausrüstung besorgen.